1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to screening devices, more particularly it relates to a method and apparatus for screening the view of outdoor equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Large equipment, such as high voltage air conditioning units, heating, and ventilating equipment are often placed on top of buildings to increase the interior volume without increasing the overall height of the structure. However, this arrangement can be unsightly and thus it is necessary or desirable to improve its appearance and make it aesthetically pleasing, especially in public spaces some form of screening apparatus is used but generally, the screening apparatus for large equipment can be difficult and time consuming to install or remove when it is necessary to make repairs or adjustments.
Several solutions have been proposed by the prior art, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,384, describes a device which provides a cover for large outdoor equipment, such as ventilation equipment. The cover panels used within the device have to be removed from the frame before workers may gain access to the equipment for repair. This introduces a safety hazard when working at elevated locations. In another embodiment, the entire frame may be flipped up, in a similar manner to a hood of a car being opened, so that a worker may gain access to the equipment. Again, however, this restricts access and exposes a large surface area to wind and the like.
None of the prior art appears to show a screening device supported by outriggers as to be spaced from the unit with panels that are slidable along tracks to permit access to the unit.